


暗夜星火

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 艾伦被囚禁在地下室，给他送晚餐的三笠试图与他交流搞清楚他的一些想法，但两人爆发了极大的矛盾
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	暗夜星火

**Author's Note:**

> *负伤兵伦（伪）X 笠  
> *原作背景，105-107话之间的if线  
> *微尼科洛X萨沙

暗夜星火  
*负伤兵伦（伪）X 笠  
*原作背景，105-107话之间的if线  
*有性描写（虽然我写的东西没有R才见鬼了但我还是每次都要标）  
*微尼科洛X萨沙

如血的残阳终于收敛起最后一丝微光，入夜的气温有侵入骨髓的寒凉。男人缓缓抬起头，墙上的灯火摇曳着， 映照出他凌乱长发间阴郁的面容。   
双手被长而沉重的铁链锁着靠在冰冷的墙砖上，除了自己的呼吸声，四周没有任何声响。外面并没有看守的士兵，幽深的地下室里只有他一人。  
其实这对艾伦来说并不陌生。15岁时他曾被当成怪物关进地下室住过一段时间。  
不同于那时候的是，他现在对自己的身份和能力非常清楚，也丝毫不担心自己会永远被困在这里。  
这些玩具般的束缚对他来说没什么意义，只要他愿意，随时都能用战锤巨人的力量轻易从这里逃走。  
但是在那之前，他想趁着他们还没有太多的时间和精力分心来问他话的时候，稍微在这里休息一下。  
刚刚经历了一连串混战的身体已经疲惫不堪，闭上眼睛却怎么也无法入睡。  
迄今为止发生的一切在脑海里混乱地搅成一团。

萨沙在飞艇上死了。科尼说她最后说的话是“我想吃肉”。  
和他所看到的记忆分毫不差。  
曾经预知的“未来”成为了无可避免的“现在”，艾伦没有过多的震惊。悲痛、无奈、愤怒和挫败感像重锤在胸口接连猛烈击打，裂痕以心脏为圆心向全身扩散。然后，他整个人仿佛在无尽的虚空中疾速坠落。  
任凭同伴们怎么哭泣和摇晃，那个几乎把食物视为生命意义的女孩再也不会醒过来了。  
即使做了那么多努力和牺牲，到头来，还是没办法改变啊。  
浑身不自觉颤抖着，他睁大双眼盯着地板，忍不住发出诡异的笑声。他咬紧牙关，像是要把牙齿都挤碎。  
曾经为了变巨人一遍遍地啃咬自己的手，为了伪装成负伤兵把子弹扎入眼球，用刀子嵌入肉里来回磨动把小腿割下，疼痛得感受不到自己的存在。  
撕裂了威利，吞下女仆的脊髓液夺取了她的战锤巨人之力，无数生命在他所变巨人的飞扑和倾轧下粉碎，他再一次深刻体会到了父亲掌心中糊着血浆肉泥的触感。  
这些是他抗拒去做，却下定决心抛弃人性去做了的事情。无论是过去、现在还是他即将死亡的未来，那样的疼痛和罪恶都永远烙印在他的灵魂里。  
地狱他自己一个人下就够了，他不希望在那里见到自己所珍视的他们。  
他认为已经给自己做了足够的心理建设，他应该是接受并习惯了这些。  
唯独珍视的人死亡这件事，他无论如何都无法习惯。  
如果不继续做些什么，他还会失去更多。即使这很自私，也不公平。但还有什么办法呢？留给他的时间不多了。他必须立刻计划接下来的事情并尽快执行，即使要用恶劣的手段去欺骗、伤害他所重视的同伴们也在所不惜。

闭目养神之间，他听到上一层的木门被打开又被关上了。有人从阶梯走下来，脚步声在长长的走道里回荡，还带着钥匙碰撞的清脆声响。  
估计是来给自己送晚餐的吧，他想。来者捧的托盘上的确摆着他的晚餐，但他没有想到那个人是三笠。  
她打开铁门的锁，从更深的黑暗中走了进来。  
在战场上虽然见过面，但那时无暇留意她太多，此刻他总算能好好看清她了。  
她换上了那身熟悉的衬衫和长裙，还围着围巾。下巴肉眼可见地尖了，身形也比一年前清瘦颀长。她没开口，但那股难以言状的悲哀从她红肿的眼睑和看向自己的眼神弥漫过来。  
艾伦看着这样的她，复杂的情绪在胸腔里翻滚揪痛着。  
他们上一次独处，还是到达马莱的第一晚，在移民区的空地上。他忘不掉那个静谧的夜空下，黑暗也掩饰不住的她脸上的红晕。那是他几乎完全沉溺的柔软。  
把自己强行从回忆中抽离，艾伦很快切换成那副疏离的面孔。“……怎么是你。”  
“我和韩吉团长说了……想亲自来看看你。”她看着他，嗓音里有掩饰不住的疲惫。  
“看完了，你回去吧。”  
三笠愣了愣，似乎是没想到艾伦会这样说。刻意忽略他语气中明显的不耐烦，她把托盘放在他床边的小桌上，尽量用不那么紧绷的语气开口，“吃饭吧，艾伦。”  
见她并没有打开束缚他的锁链，也没有离开的意思，艾伦将两只戴锁链的手举起来，语调微微上扬：“你不解开它我怎么方便自己吃？”  
三笠垂下眼帘。她的沉默让他明白，自己确实失去了同伴们的信任。于是他冷笑着坐回床上，和她僵持着。  
黑发女孩坐在床边向他靠近，打算给他喂食。  
牢饭自然不是什么好物，只是当天匆忙准备的，最常见的面包和蔬菜汤。  
艾伦现在也没什么胃口，只是配合着她把食物喂过来的动作，机械地循环张嘴、咀嚼和吞咽的动作罢了。  
尼科洛也许做了很多丰盛的大餐来庆祝他们的胜利归来吧，但他满心欢喜等待的那个女孩永远都吃不到了。同伴在眼皮底下惨烈牺牲的今晚，谁都不会有好胃口。  
三笠把面包撕成方便入口的小块送到艾伦嘴边，在他咀嚼时把汤水轻轻吹凉，等他把面包咽下去后，再用汤勺喂给他。  
虽然两人离得很近，但都没有说话。空气中只有轻微的咀嚼声，和偶尔响起的汤勺搅动汤水的声音。  
他知道三笠在默默看着他。但他只是低着头，祈祷着这无言的时刻快点过去。  
在吃下一口面包的时候，他无意间连同面包一起含住了她的指尖。他下意识地把身体往后靠，三笠也迅速把手指收了回去。  
两人都短暂地愣了一下。  
明白他不是故意的，三笠接着把汤勺递过来。为了掩饰心中的慌乱，艾伦尽量正常地喝下那口汤，却一下子呛到了喉咙，开始不停地咳嗽，来不及咽下的汤水也从下巴灌进了自己的领子里。  
三笠掏出手帕帮他依次擦拭着嘴唇，下巴上杂乱的胡须，脖子和衣领。  
艾伦能清楚地看到她脸颊上的红晕，嗅到她衣服上皂角的香味，和她带着微汗却很好闻的体味。  
“……是因为她喜欢你。”吉克的声音忽然在耳边响起。“甚至愿意为你挺身去砍杀巨人。”  
他在共同成长的漫长岁月中确定了她对自己的感情，却只能到此为止了。  
这是不属于他的、他今生不可能得到、也无法回应的珍贵之物。  
他只好闭上双眼，任凭那股酸涩的痛楚蔓延到四肢百骸。  
似乎是感知到他的情绪，三笠停止了喂食的动作。顿了顿，似乎是鼓起勇气才开口。  
“为什么……你擅自行动，一个人去了马莱……”  
听到她的话，他几不可闻地叹了口气。  
汤水瞬间没了味道。他就知道这个询问的时刻会到来的。  
“你有很多事瞒着我们，艾伦。这样我们怎么能帮你？”  
“你们只需要知道我想让你们知道的，这就够了。”他冷冷地说，“这次你们不是帮我取得了成功吗？”  
“成功？你把这次定义为成功？！”三笠倒吸一口气，忍不住提高了音量。  
“萨沙的事情是无可避免的，谁都没有办法。”艾伦偏过头，神情越发阴冷。他试过，但真的如他所说，并不能改变那个他早已预见的可怕结果。  
“对萨沙……刚在我们面前死去的萨沙，你只想这么说吗？”三笠把还剩下一点汤的碗摔在桌上。  
“就大结果来看，这一步算是成功了。”他眉头紧皱，鼻尖不自觉地渗出冷汗。  
“……那些平民呢？！”三笠的嗓音陡然低下去，带上了一丝哽咽，泪水在她的眼眶打转着，在烛光的映衬下格外透亮。  
虽然是敌对立场，但看到在断壁残垣中伸出的残缺躯体，三笠还是抑制不住悲从中来。  
艾伦似乎从三笠的眼里回忆起那幅因他而起的，地狱般的漫长画卷：被埋在废墟中年迈的老人、抱着孩子的年轻母亲、比目睹破墙时的他们还小的孩童尸体、还有徒劳哀嚎着，等待着咽下最后一口气的濒死之人……  
胸口传来清晰的钝痛，气息紊乱得得无法正常呼吸，但他的表情还是一如既往的冷漠。“是他们让你来问我的吗。”  
“不，”三笠摇头，“在他们审问你之前，我想问问你。”她本来以为自己可以忍住。  
“至少……把重要的情报告诉我们吧……”  
艾伦杀害无数的生命已成为事实，作为他最亲密好友之一的她，既不愿站在道德的制高点去评判什么，但也不会去包庇他。  
以现在所掌握的信息量，这是她想破脑袋也无法理解的事情。所以，她只能一遍遍地告诉自己，做现在自己应该做的事。  
她不希望艾伦在那个黑暗的深渊坠落得越来越深。  
“如果只是想问我这些问题，那现在你可以走了。”他极力压抑着发出最后通牒。  
“你怎么能做出这些事？艾伦。”她的声音里满是失望和绝望。“我真的无法理解。”  
这个世界上没人能完全理解他。而他所做的这些，也不是为了让谁来理解。  
“够了！”他像被激怒的野兽一样，眼白充满血丝，脖颈处青筋暴起，“出去！”他低吼着，身体猛地往前扑去，如果不是铁链拉扯着，他一定会把三笠撞倒摔在地上。  
令他没想到的是，三笠竟毫无惧色，她不仅没有躲开，仿佛燃烧着烈焰的黑眸在咫尺的距离毫不示弱地与他对视着。  
不知对峙了多久，两人才逐渐冷静下来。  
艾伦像被抽干了所有力气一般颓然挨回墙上，没有再看三笠。  
这样对她发火有什么意义呢？而且她说得也没错。她只是把他刻意掩盖的东西又撕开来让他面对罢了。  
他以为自己的眼泪永远留在了移民区的那个夜晚。以为他的恐惧、脆弱和不忍已经随着戳瞎的眼睛、切断的小腿扔进了火焰与尸体堆积的战场。以为已经想过很多次，自我说服过很多次，任谁怎么说他都无所谓了。  
但面前的这个黑发女孩却能轻易挑起他内心的波澜。  
吉克明明都没有见过她，为什么能那么肯定地说出她喜欢自己呢。当并不熟悉的同父异母的哥哥说出那句刻意的话时，他只把说不清道不明的松快和悸动留在了第一秒。最多只有四年寿命的现实排山倒海淹没了他。  
无奈和苦涩浸泡出些许的暖柔，让此刻的他面对着正在收拾残留的食物和餐具的三笠说了声：“抱歉。还有……谢谢你。”  
听到这句话的三笠明显怔住了，她停止了收拾的动作，转过身用有些惊讶又有些疑惑的目光注视着他。  
“我们之间不需要说这些。”  
她并不理解他话语中深层的含义，但那股不解和愤怒的情绪消失了，取而代之的是哀伤与温柔。  
本来打算离开的三笠返回来坐在床边，双手捧起了他被锁紧的手，翻转过来端详着。  
如果不是她的目光，艾伦都没有意识到，自己手腕的皮肤被粗糙锈蚀的金属磨得血肉模糊。应该是刚才情绪过于激动磨擦弄伤的吧，他竟完全没有注意到。  
此时，丝丝缕缕的痛感才逐渐涌来。对他来说这样的痛楚跟本不算什么。  
但对她来说，就好像伤在自己身上一般疼痛。  
看着三笠低垂的眼眸似乎有泪要夺眶而出，艾伦忍不住说了句，“我没事。”  
明明这里并没有第三人，他却不自觉地用只有两人耳语才能听到的声音说。  
他没有主动从三笠的手中抽回自己的手。他的手背躺在她的掌心里，汲取着属于她的温度。她小心翼翼地捧着他的手，像捧着一颗鲜活的、热烈跳动的心脏。  
理智提醒他，不能再让她靠近，也不能再靠近她了。这一切终将会变得毫无意义。从未真正得到，比得到后再失去要让人好受得多吧？  
情感却驱动着他，把自己的手翻转回来，把蜷曲的十指逐渐张开，与她的手掌相合。  
她的手什么时候变得那么小了？明明十六岁时还悄悄和她比过一次。现在他的手掌能轻易把她的拳头完全包起来。  
三笠顺着眼前被禁锢的双手往上看，艾伦还是那副淡漠得看不出一丝情绪的面孔，她却有一瞬间捕捉到了那个熟悉的15岁少年特有的神情。  
怀旧的眷恋、继续靠近的意愿和勇气让三笠拨开他垂下的长发，捧住他消瘦下去的双颊，贴住了他的嘴唇。  
她的吻轻得像一个美妙又易碎的梦境。  
她闭上双眼投入地亲吻他，想把自己的心意准确无误地传达到他心里。曾经她因为羞涩，说出了让自己感到后悔的答案，她不想放弃这次难得的机会。  
这已经超过了她的极限，所以她整张脸又涨红了。  
亲吻结束，她有些期待地睁开眼睛，却只看见他面无表情直视前方，他的瞳孔里并没有自己。  
心脏一下子跌落谷底。  
这似乎就是他的回答了。  
可还没来得及退后，艾伦的吻就压了过来，把她的惊讶堵了回去。  
刚才他忍不住又试探了她一下。三笠那一瞬间真实的失落与悲伤逃不过他的眼睛。  
或许是想暂时逃避现实，或是贪恋她的温暖吧。此刻他只想抛开理智，完全跟随着自己的本心。他并非对她的感情毫无感觉。想要触碰她、拥抱她、感受她的温度，哪怕只有今晚。  
他无法拥抱她，只能用失控的粗鲁力道吮吸、啃咬她的双唇。苦涩的味道在两人的唇间化开。  
三笠跨坐到艾伦腿上，轻轻搂住并开始回应他的亲吻。  
温暖湿润的舌相抵戳弄，倾泻着无法言说的情感。  
她没有想过自己会主动做这些事。但她的本能指挥着她的身体行动着。  
她轻咬他的喉结，扯开他领口的扣子舔弄着锁骨，敞开衬衣，在他心脏的位置慢慢吮吸出红色的痕迹。手指和手掌在他腹部坚硬而形状分明的肌肉上滑动，感受他凌乱而狼狈的呼吸。  
解开皮带，手指伸进他的长裤里，摸到了半挺的柱身。  
他皱眉闷哼一声，绿色的眼眸中盛满了她的身影。  
看见他没办法分开的两只手无所适从地隔在两人中间，三笠脱下围巾，解开了自己的衬衣和内衣抛到地上，把绵软的饱满送到他的指间。  
乳房被他粗糙的掌心和手指肆意揉搓，颈侧也被温热潮湿的嘴唇舔吻。三笠握着他的分身加快速度上下套弄着，急促的喘息和他的低吟重叠在一起。  
他的肌肤温度很高，带着汗意的粘腻。他的呼吸比夏日正午的空气还要滚烫，覆盖了她的脖子和耳朵。他的胸膛和腹部不断起伏，她能听到里面剧烈的心跳。  
他闭目深嗅着她发间和颈间青草和苹果混杂的气味。他把脑袋深埋在她胸口，用胡茬粗糙的下巴在她细滑的皮肤摩擦碾压，吸啜逐渐挺立的乳尖，在她小小的乳晕旁刻下一个个浅浅的牙印。他的双手往下探去，摸索着她的裙摆试图将它掀起。  
烛火突然熄灭了。月光从高而狭窄的窗户撒下来，给地板铺上一小块清冷的霜。月光和灯火都照耀不到的暗处，两人之间的空气却愈渐稀薄，欲念燃烧得赤裸而炽热。  
她把手伸进长裙裙底，扯下内裤。跪在床上撩起裙摆，腿岔开了些，另一只手引导他的大掌顺着腿根摸进去。  
手拷偶尔相碰的声音也掩盖不住隐秘洞穴的水渍声，手指间丰富而粘稠的触感是她早已动情的证明。  
三笠让艾伦躺平在床铺上，将他被锁在一起的双手举高放在他头顶。握住他完全伫立的分身，试着缓缓塞入自己的私处。  
性器相合的瞬间，强烈的不适感让两人发出了难耐的哼喘。被硕大硬物侵入撑满的怪异感和痛感让三笠的身体不受控制地绷紧了。前所未有的紧致触感也让艾伦险些缴械。  
很长的时间内他们都没有动，只是静静地感受彼此的温度和存在。  
她的温柔与包容突破了他精心建造起的高墙，攀上窗台绽放出花朵。好像无论他做了什么，遇到什么，她都温柔地拥住，和他一起面对。好像她永远不会离开。  
无论他怎么试图远离，莫名的引力总是将他和她聚拢在一起，而这从来不需要太长时间。  
分身往体内更深入了些，原本若有似无的动作幅度逐渐加大。三笠曲起腿让它在体内抽插，挤压两边的内壁，微微扭腰调整发力的姿势，让它刮擦每一个点。  
从来没有人像九岁的他一样，横冲直撞闯进她的生命里，挥舞利刃鲜血喷溅，把她从末日的灰暗里解救出来。  
也从来没有人像此刻的他一样，像是要将她击碎，又像要与她融为一体般狠厉嵌入她的身体里。  
极深的暖流一遍遍来回冲刷着神经，带走了所有灰暗的东西。盈满心间的愉悦逐渐压过了疼痛，让艾伦几乎忘记手拷和锁链的存在。更多的血从不断被磨损的伤口涌出和铁锈混在一起，从手腕淌至小臂，再剧烈的刺痛也抑制不住他下意识伸手拥抱她的冲动。  
艾伦坐起来，迎合她扭腰的动作抬胯不断出入她的身体。他听到她吸鼻子的声音。他的动作比她激烈很多，弄得她胸部和大腿不停地震颤。  
三笠的视野里没有他的脸，眼角余光只有他衣服褪到一半的后背。汗水沿着他厚实的背肌蜿蜒流淌。  
她靠在他肩膀，紧闭着双眼，张开双臂用尽全力拥住他的脖颈和肩背。好像她和他下一秒就会被无法阻挡的力量分开，永远能只能想念。  
透支的体力让三笠一时没办法再动了。任由完全坐直的艾伦咬住她的肩头，继续用最快的速度和最大的力道重复贯穿她。痛感夹杂着快感冲击着她的大脑，在血液里接连爆开。  
汗水和交合处流出的液体混在一起，随着肉体摩擦碰撞发出闷响，也让动作变得进一步失控。两人急促的喘息和偶尔的呻吟夹杂着铁床撞击砖墙的声音，在昏暗的地下室发出阵阵清晰的回响。  
彻底释放的那一刻，艾伦绷紧的后背和紧握的拳头终于松懈下来，疲累和酸痛感扩散到每个毛孔。  
光裸着上身，只穿着长裙和鞋子的三笠把脑袋靠在他腿上，在床上躺下来。床铺因她尚未平复的呼吸起伏颤动，这让他感到充盈的安心。  
黑暗中，她汗水淋漓的肌肤泛着一丝丝微光。他伸出的手指颤动了一下，又缩了回来。  
静默在两人之间流淌。他和她都想说些什么，但终究什么也没说。  
曾经灼热的空气完全冰冷下来，映衬着幽幽的月光。

三笠走后过了一会儿，有人来解开了他的手铐，还带来了干净的换洗衣物。  
久违地洗了个澡，把灰尘、汗液、血液以及欢爱留下的一切痕迹都冲走了。用刮刀和着洁面泡沫把唇上和下巴的胡须剃干净，用手指梳拢起长发在脑后随意扎了起来。未擦干的发丝和胸膛还滴着水珠，艾伦看着镜中光洁而棱角分明的脸，眼神坚定。  
刚才沉溺在狂乱的欢愉中时，他有那么一瞬间产生过类似于“爱意”的浓烈情感。他清楚那不是自己错觉。但那只是暗夜里猛烈一击偶然擦出的星火，他已经把它彻底掐灭了。  
再也没有什么人、什么事物能阻碍他了。  
应付完韩吉之后，艾伦总算产生一贴床板就能睡着的困意了。也许是刚才吼完她耗尽了今天最后一丝力气吧。  
真是的，来了一个又一个。明明都毫无意义。  
睡着前他有些头痛地想。  
手腕上的伤很快痊愈了，他用过的餐具早就被拿走了。艾伦睡在三笠刚才躺过的位置，那里还残留着一点汗液的潮湿感。

-END-


End file.
